I Wanna Do Bad Things With You
by Good Luck Mode
Summary: One shot for Selyann. Sasori is a young hard working chemistry professor, while Deidara is born into a rich family; awaiting college. What happens when they are invited to the same party? Lemon, rated M DEISASO. Character Deaths.


This is a one shot for Selyann :3 cause I love her so ^w^

This story contains DeiSaso so a) its YAOI and b) it has seme Deidara and uke Sasori. Don't like don't read.

'...' = Thoughts

"…" = Dialogue

The title of this story comes from Jace Everett's "Bad Things" it's also the opening theme for "True Blood"

Damn I love that show (L)

* * *

**I Wanna Do Bad Things With You**

* * *

It was a typical night, in a typical neighborhood. It was Friday in Deidara's hometown and he had been invited to a small party nearby. He only really knew the person that had invited him; but since they said it was small, he decided to go anyway. Maybe he'd meet someone interesting.

Deidara was nineteen, still young. He did most things guys wouldn't do; he wasn't into bikes, or wrestling or any of those other male bonding things. He was more into art, sculpting was his favorite.

You could call him 'effeminate' because of his long blonde hair and girly appearances but, that wouldn't be getting on his best side. He was an average guy, out of school and waiting for college. Out of the friends he was with, he was the only one to be openly gay, and born into a rich family which disapproved of his sexual orientation.

He had to be ready by eight o'clock that night, so he had about an hour and a half to get ready. He laid the clothes that he'd decided to wear that night out on his bed; then heading to the large bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

The shirt and pants he'd worn that day dropped to the cool tile floor as he walked in. He stopped to check his appearance in the mirror, frowning; taking off the only makeup he ever wore always annoyed him. He picked up the nearest face cloth to him, running the water until it was warm enough. He squeezed a fair amount of his face wash into the palm of his hand that was covered by the cloth; rubbing it until it foamed. He quickly scrubbed around his eyes, inspecting the cloth to see how much of the black liner had come off.

Several minutes of scrubbing later, he turned on the shower, dropping his boxer briefs to the floor. He stepped into the large porcelain tub shower duo.

On the other side of town a male of about twenty-two had also gotten an invite to the same party from one of his friends. At this moment, he was reading one of his favorite books; Hamlet. He adjusted his glasses so he could see the print better, turning the page so he could read the next one.

His name is Sasori. A not so average man of twenty-two. His hair color always made him stick out like some sort of sore thumb; flaming red. It wasn't all that bad, it usually attracted all the girls to him, along with his quiet demeanour, it made him seem 'bad ass'.

He had an above average IQ which made him top of his class every year. He graduated at sixteen and went to university by seventeen. He majored in his science degree, and art degree; going on to be a chemistry professor at the same university he graduated from. The only thing that set him apart, was that he was gay; but no one but him ever knew.

He looked up at his clock to see that it was nearing six thirty. He placed a book mark on the inside spine and closed his book with a 'thwack'.

He walked into his large kitchen, grabbing some leftovers from the night before. He placed them in a dish to go into the oven to heat while he hopped into the shower to get ready. Social events really weren't his thing, but what the hell… things have to change sometimes.

He went up the stairs and to his bathroom. It had a warm feeling to it; lightly lit lights and a soft colored paint. He discarded all of his clothing; running the water to his shower box. It was a tight space, one thing the red head didn't mind since he was so small himself. He grabbed his shampoo, squeezing some into his hair and lathering it through.

His leg popped out the shower door fifteen minutes later, stepping onto the plush bathmat laying on the floor. His arm reached for the towel hanging on the hook on the side wall. He shivered, wrapping the towel around his waist. He ran down the stairs, grabbing an oven mitt while holding his towel up with the other hand.

He placed his meal on the table, deciding to let it cool while he entered his laundry room and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes.

The blonde was drying his hair, trying to keep his black button up shirt from getting wet on the shoulders. He grabbed his eyeliner pencil, at the same time pressing the on button to his hair straightener. He applied a generous amount of the black liner around his blue eyes, making them even more delectable. He grabbed the hot iron, smoothing his flaxen strands pin straight; just the way he liked it. Sure it caused damage to his hair, but he'd figure out a way to fix that someday.

Just as he finished with his hair, his stomach growled. He held his stomach; moaning in frustration he left his bathroom to go to his kitchen and grab a quick snack. After all it was seven thirty so he had some time. He grabbed some lunch meats from the fridge, along with some cheese, ranch and some lettuce.

He threw his sandwich together, sitting down on his couch switching on his TV.

'Hm, I suppose I'll walk there. It's not too far of a walk.' Sasori grabbed his house keys, and cell phone sliding them into his jeans pocket. He made sure that the door was locked, and that there were no other ways for his house to be broken into easily. Those insurance companies really know how to get it to be your fault if you're not careful. He checked his watch one last time, it read seven forty-five; that left him fifteen minutes to walk there. Sasori having a pet peeve of not liking to wait or have others wait.

His black dress jacket fluttered in the breeze as he walked down the sidewalk. It wasn't a particularly bad night for a party. The weather was still nice and the sun was just starting to set; cooling off the air from midday.

Cars passed by him, slowing down as they came to the intersection. The light was on red by the time Sasori reached it. He pressed the button on the pole; waiting for the little white man symbolizing you could walk to appear. While Sasori waited, he placed his hands into his jeans pocket's, fumbling with his keys to keep himself entertained.

The lights all changed to their opposites. Sasori quickly checked to see if traffic had stopped. When he finally determined that it was safe to cross, he did so. He was now only five minutes away from the house. He relayed the last bit of the directions he was told; finally walking up to the correct house. He knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered. He was surprised that the music wasn't all that loud, but then again he was early.

The door cracked open, and he was immediately greeted. He shook hands with the person at the door, and walked in when invited.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit I'm late!" Deidara inserted the keys to his black Dodge Charger into the ignition. He started it smoothly, smiling at the rev of the engine. That was probably the only 'normal' straight male thing he did. He reversed out of the driveway, merging into the traffic on his side of town. The clock on his radio showed "7:55" and it was a ten minute drive to the house. At least he'd only be a little late.

He drove down the freeway, tapping his fingers on the wheel to the music he'd turned on. He hummed a little, turning the music up a little louder.

His eyes scanned, seeing the sign for the turn off. He turned on the signal and pulled off; gradually slowing his speed to meet the maximum. He navigated his way down the streets, hearing some loud music from down the street. He found the house; smiling at how cozy it looked. Just a small villa like any of the others on the street. He parked on the side; across from the house, putting his vehicle into park and removing the key from the ignition.

He walked up the path and to the door. He knocked on it awaiting for it to be opened.

"Hey Sasori, can you get that?" one of the party hosts asked him as they set out a large table of alcohol.

He huffed, this wasn't his party. He opened the door to meet a tall blonde. "Come on in," he moved out of the way of the blonde so that he could come in. He looked out, seeing that more people had arrived so he just left the door open.

He walked back into the living room, grabbing a bottle of beer and cracking it open.

"So uh what's your name, hmm?" Sasori jumped a little, he wasn't expecting to be talked to at the party right away.

He took a quick sip of his beer, "Sasori, you?" the red head turned, leaving the table and heading for the couch. He wasn't the rowdy type; he liked more to sit back and just relax. The blonde followed suit, sitting down beside him with his drink in hand.

"Deidara, yeah." he held his hand out, waiting until it was grasped by the smaller man.

'Damn he's really cute,' Deidara mentally slapped himself, he wasn't even sure if the man beside him was even gay or not. He'd just have to take his time and watch for any hints. He became concerned when more people started showing up then what was stated. He hated it when things like that happened.

He hummed with the music, thinking if he should actually leave or not. He stood up, swishing the last of his beer around, then draining it. He went over and grabbed a shot of vodka, chasing it with some Dr. Pepper.

His eyes wandered back to the couch, where the red head was still sipping on his beer. He smirked 'Now that is no way to drink a beer.' he walked back over bending down to eyelevel with the red head.

"You know, drinking beer faster than a sip every two minutes might actually get you a little buzzed, yeah." Deidara flashed a wide grin, seeing the red head pout.

"I don't like to chug my beer thanks, I actually want to keep my stomach contents _in_ tonight." Sasori smirked right back when the blonde frowned. He watched as the blonde sat back down beside him; with his second beer.

"Okay, so what do you actually _like_ to do?" Deidara questioned, taking a large gulp of his unpleasant drink.

"I like art, puppets to be more specific. I'm also a chemistry teacher at the university on the other side of town." Sasori finally finished his beer, holding the bottle until he decided to get up again.

"Art? I see, hm. I'm into art as well, but not the same as you. I live to sculpt." Deidara mused for a second, thinking back to the many creations he's made so far since graduating. "And you're a professor over at the university? I live on that side of town," he took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah, sometimes I think that these people didn't get enough work done in high school. They don't know anything!" Sasori crumpled his fist in frustration. It was like teaching them what they should know in high school all over again, wasting his precious time.

Slowly, the rooms began to crowd more. Making both Sasori and Deidara uneasy. They came for a 'small' party; not a full on house party. It was dark now, and the music had gotten louder.

Over the loud music, it was hard to hear even a person a few feet away from you; so Sasori and Deidara grabbed another bottle of beer, and headed outside to sit on the front step.

Sasori smiled, this guy was into the same things he was into. He set his bottle down on the brick step. His gaze followed the blonde who happened to be buzzed enough to be talking with his hands at this point. The red head thought it cute, but knowing his luck; this man was most likely 100% straight.

Deidara stumbled over, the little lip in the stepping stone path being unseen until too late. The blonde tripped, falling forward; catching himself on the step with his face almost in the shorter man's crotch.

His face heated when he realised where he was looking, he brought his head up; still with little space separating him and Sasori.

'What's he doing?' Sasori's face turned a light shade of red when his face was so close to the blonde's.

Deidara's mouth dropped into a large smile, when he'd seen the blush. There was one hell of a hint. It was now or never.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Deidara smirked, blue eye gleaming. Sasori's face twitched, oh had he hit a nerve.

"No! What would make you think that?" Sasori retorted, as his body stiffened about his truth being discovered. 'How on earth did he know? And how did he figure it out so fast?'

The blonde now had a smirk plastered on his lips, eyes half lidded. He began closing the gap between them, hoping to get what he'd had his eye on all night. Sasori was turning redder and redder the closer he got; Deidara giggled, it was extremely cute to him.

Sasori brought his hand up to Deidara's lips, "Deidara, you're drunk. Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Ahh so you ARE gay,"

"No!"

"You didn't imply you were refusing me only because I was drunk," Deidara smiled, chuckling. He backed up, putting his arms out and walking a straight line up and down the drive way. "See? Not drunk."

Sasori sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Okay so I'm gay, what if you're only doing this for your own gain?" the red head frowned, it wasn't something he wanted to be used for.

"Oh, you haven't noticed?" Sasori's eyes lit up a little, "I AM gay, my red headed friend." He winked at the man still sitting on the steps, walking back over and back to their previous position.

'Oh god here it comes,' Sasori leaned back a little, as the other artist leaned in. Eventually he couldn't lean back any further; the inevitable happening.

His lips landed on Sasori's slowly, and gently; like he wanted it to mean something. This was something Sasori had never experienced. Sure he'd had partners before, but they never made their first kiss so special and full of meaning.

Sasori kissed back now, returning the gesture. Their lips molded around each other perfectly, as they deepened the kiss. Although it tasted of liquor, the two still enjoyed it; brushing past that.

Deidara brought his hand up to the red head's cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss. A small moan escaped from the older artist, causing Deidara to smile into their kiss. He opened his eyes when Sasori's tongue slid into his mouth. A nice surprising change, so he went with it.

He in time, let his muscle into Sasori's cavern; swapping his tongue around with him. Their small battle went on for a while, Sasori gave in though; letting his younger be dominant in the kiss.

Deidara leaned further into Sasori's small frame; picking him up and laying him out flat on the porch. He held his body above him, knees resting on the first step down. Sasori let out a relieved sigh; his hip was being rubbed gently by the blonde, relaxing him.

But, all things do come to an end; Sasori was struggling for air now, so he pushed the blonde off of him, inhaling the much needed oxygen. Deidara was panting, but still had the smile on his flushed face.

"Nice isn't it, yeah?" Deidara laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, finding someone else that could possibly return your feelings," Deidara sat down beside the red head again, waiting for a reply.

Sasori adjusted his glasses, folding his hands together "Yeah it's nice but," he stopped to look at his watch, it was already almost midnight and he really didn't feel like staying any longer, even if he did have company with the blonde.

"Deidara, I have to go now," Sasori apologized, he felt bad for having to leave immediately after a moment like that, but walking on these streets this late at night wasn't always the best thing.

"Oh," Deidara looked down at the ground, disappointed. His face lit up when he thought of an alternate plan, "Why don't you come back to my place, hm?" he smiled, wanting to bounce around like a little child in excitement.

"I-I'm not sure," Sasori thought for a second… maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Owhhh come on my man, we both know these streets aren't the greatest to walk around on at night," Deidara leaned over kissing the red head's cheek; trying to bribe him over with affection.

"Well," he looked over at the blonde sitting next to him. It couldn't hurt to go over, "I guess, but you're not driving. I'm more sober than you are." Sasori held out his hand, gesturing for the keys.

"Fine, hm." The blonde reached into his pocket; pulling out the keys. He handed them over and stood up, starting to walk back to his car.

"Which car is yours?" Sasori caught up with him, walking beside the taller man.

"Press the key start and you'll see." Deidara grinned, he loved his car; it was like his baby. Sasori did as instructed; fumbling with the key end trying to find the auto start. He pointed it out and pressed the red button, a loud rev coming from the newly started car.

"Dodge Charger? Nice," they both crossed the street, heading over to the sleek car. Sasori hopped into the drivers seat; leaving Deidara to the passengers seat.

Sasori checked his mirror's; pulling out when he saw nothing coming. He'd remembered Deidara saying that he lived near the university so he headed towards the highway.

"So where exactly do you live?" Sasori looked at the blonde for a quick moment, bringing his eyes back to the road.

"Just three blocks down from the university, in a brick house." Deidara stretched in his seat, combing his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Alright," Sasori knew where he was going then, he drove to the university every week for classes; so he knew that area pretty well.

'What the, what is he doing?' the puppeteer stiffened in the seat; either Deidara had lied and he still was drunk, or he was extremely horny. Sasori shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Deidara's hand wandered further and further up his thigh, just enough to start causing a reaction.

"Deidara, ah… I'm trying to drive," his legs spread wider, trying to give more room for the blonde to feel. He was trying to keep himself calm, but the blonde was getting dangerously close to his manhood.

"I realize, yeah. That's the fun part." Deidara cupped around the red heads hardening length with one hand. He smirked, squeezing the length into a full erection, making the red head fidget in the driver's seat as he tried to concentrate more on what was in front of him rather than what has happening below him.

He saw the house coming up; he slowed down to pull into the driveway. He geared the car into park and turned it off. As soon as Sasori rounded the side of the vehicle, he was pulled into a lust filled kiss, which was eagerly returned.

They made their way to the door, almost tripping over each other, stones and almost up the front stairs. They bumped into the door, saliva beginning to run down the shorter male's chin from their sloppy session.

Deidara pulled away, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his keys. They both panted, as he fumbled with the multiple keys; trying to find the key hole in the knob. He pushed the door open quickly, he was eager; his mind was racing and his body had already reacted to the situation.

He turned around, pulling the shorter man into his house. They collided with each other, Sasori falling on top of Deidara's body, breaking his fall.

"Ahh, are you alright?" Sasori chuckled, brushing the blonde hair from Deidara's face. Deidara smiled at the kind gesture, kissing Sasori more tenderly than the last time.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasori rolled off of the boy underneath him; standing up with his hand held out. Deidara accepted it, being pulled up quite easily by the red head. He leaned down to the red head's ear, whispering something to him.

"I wanna do bad things with you, yeah…" he teased huskily; watching his partner shiver from the corner of his eye. He placed his hands on the shorter man's hips, rubbing them soothingly while pulling him closer so he could rub his clothed arousal against his pelvis.

Sasori's head fell back, he was trying so hard not to moan; but this was already driving him crazy. His neck arched when Deidara ghosted kisses down his neck; continuing to slowly rub his length into his. He gasped when the flesh on his neck was bitten; hard. He moaned to this, now driving his erection back into Deidara's with more force.

"You're coming with me," Deidara whispered, picking the man up and walking towards the stairs. He was cautious as he walked up the short flight of stairs. His feet stuck to the wood floors on the top part of the house; making a 'slap slap' sound as he walked.

He turned a corner, kicking his half open door so that it was completely open. He went right to the bed laying the red head down on the edge; burying his face into the crook of his neck to suck on the supple skin.

He teethed at the skin; pulling it up a little so he could suck a deep purple bruise. Sasori moaned, arching his back a little; running his hand through Deidara's soft blonde hair. Deidara pulled away for a minute; drawing his shirt over his head, revealing his semi muscular torso.

Sasori's brown eyes had long since adjusted to the dark; so the blonde's body was completely visible to him as he greedily drank in the sight before him. He removed his glasses, crawling up the bed to the nightstand beside the bed; placing them down gently. He took his blazer off; tossing it to the side followed by his t-shirt. Sasori too had a nicely built frame; not too muscular but just enough to look good for his petite size.

Deidara strode over to the side of the bed that Sasori was on, taking his hand to pull him up. He quickly looked over his body, beginning to ghost his touch up and down his flat stomach. Sasori closed his eyes, enjoying the light caresses. He gasped as one of his hardened nipples was engulfed into the blonde's warm mouth; beginning to lick and tease it by swirling and flicking his tongue around the bud. He began to kiss his way down, reaching the puppeteers jeans. He undid them, along with his own; as he pulled the denim fabric and the cotton fabric beneath down his legs, revealing his fully erected member. He copied these actions with his own pants and boxer-briefs.

He stood to his full height, looking down at the shorter man. He smirked, grabbing both his and Sasori's members, stroking them both together. The two let out a few breathy moans as the tips of their manhood's rubbed together, simultaneously pleasing them. Sasori looked up to Deidara, capturing his lips for a kiss; holding back the moans as the blonde artist began to pump their cocks even harder and faster. Sasori thrust his pelvis towards Deidara, wanting more; his release was soon to come.

Deidara broke the kiss; a trail of saliva gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the window. He squat down to eyelevel with Sasori's twitching member. He engulfed it; feeling the pulse of blood coursing through it in his mouth. He skilfully sucked on the member, letting his tongue lick up the precum that started leaking from the tip.

Sasori's hands grasped a handful of the blonde's hair; moaning with pleasure. Deidara moaned in return, beginning to touch himself.

"Ahh, I'm getting so close," the red head smirked in pleasure, grasping his member tightly; massaging up and down his saliva coated arousal, while Deidara continued to concentrate on sucking the member dry of its sticky essence.

Both were pumping themselves hard, getting close to release. Sasori let his head fall back, moaning in content. His seed covered the inside of the blonde's mouth; as he released at nearly the same time.

Deidara held Sasori's member in his mouth; taking extra attention to lick up all the extra cum that still coated the head. He sat down on the carpet; panting and smiling.

"G-good, eh?" Deidara looked up to Sasori who was still standing. A smirk appeared on the red head's face.

"We're not done yet, you know that," the blonde grinned, watching as Sasori went down to his softened length, licking up the dried ejaculate; and bringing him back into arousal. He spent a little more time licking off the seed, until he was back to full erection also. Sasori crawled on top of Deidara; making sure to graze their erections together, causing them both to shiver. He licked up the blonde's neck, jaw line and stopped to nibble on his earlobe.

"Ahh, come here, yeah" the blonde rocked his erection on the shorter man's manhood; moaning into the red heads ear at the contact. He rolled his body off of his own, standing up. He headed toward a night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He looked back at Sasori from the corner of his eye, an evil grin gracing his lips. He poured some of the liquid into his palm; smoothing it over his fingers until they were coated. He made sure to bring the bottle over with him so he could coat his erection.

He sat himself at the foot of his bed, motioning the red head over. He allowed him to mount his body, looking up into his eyes. Sasori nodded, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. The clay artist inserted a single coated digit into Sasori's heat; when he got no pained reactions, he added a second digit, beginning to finger and stretch the hole.

"Ahh," Sasori released his weight, bringing his body down onto the digits; engulfing them further into his body. Their body's began to glisten with sweat; the room heating up. Deidara added a last digit, prodding his fingers around. He wasn't going to bother with finding the smaller man's prostate since he planned on letting Sasori do it for him . Besides, It was always fun trying to find something with a part you can't control as well as the others. It was a game to Deidara; finding it with you're fingers just spoiled that fun.

He removed the digits, grabbing the bottle of lube that lay near him. He squeezed more of the liquid into his palm, starting to rub the cool liquid up and down his shaft. His length began to ache with pleasure. He wiped his hand off on the bed; then placed his hands on the other's hips, turning them so he would turn his body to face away from him.

Sasori did as motioned; turning his body away from the blonde so that he no longer faced him. Sasori let him guide his entrance to his shaft; feeling the pulsing head as it slowly started to enter his body. He didn't complain, there was little pain for him as he was eased onto the blonde.

"Ahh, you're still so fucking tight, yeah." Deidara closed his eyes, pushing Sasori's hips down; sheathing his length into that delicious warmth. He sighed; his manhood was now fully surrounded within the redhead's heat. He waited; since the position they were in Sasori was the one to control what happened and when. He seemed to be waiting an eternity, the longer they sat there the faster he was going to loose his hard on. Sasori had to move sometime; he huffed waiting for the red head to do anything.

"I'm sorry am I keeping you waiting?" Sasori looked back, smirking, "Just showing you how it feels to be kept waiting," he grinned, lifting his body off the blonde's erection, before coming back down with some force. Deidara had to bite into Sasori's shoulder; trying to keep himself from moaning. However, Sasori moaned louder as Deidara bit his shoulder. He picked up his rhythm; thrusting on the blonde's erection trying to find his prostate.

"Ahh," the blonde bit Sasori again, a small smirk appearing when he figured that Sasori was the masochist type; perfect since he was one to be a sadist. This time, he bit down into his flesh until he drew blood; Sasori let out a pleasured laugh, thrusting harder. Deidara licked the blood up that started to stream down his back, savouring the coppery taste of Sasori's blood.

Deidara moved their bodies further back onto the bed, so that Sasori was now able to bring his legs up; so that he was fully sitting on him as the blonde laid his body down.

"Mmhh ahhn," Sasori arched his back, placing his hands down on either side of him, just nicking his prostate. Deidara helped now, pulling Sasori down onto his cock as hard as he could; moaning with the sensations running through his body.

"Ah, oh my god Deidara," Sasori struck his prostate, a chill running up and down his body. His body was becoming exhausted; panting to replace the large amount of air needed. Sweat dripped down his face as his body tried desperately to cool itself.

Sasori lifted himself off the blonde again, forcing himself back on; hitting his pleasure spot; allowing some thick hot cum to start dripping from his own erection. He could feel that coiling sensation building up. He increased his pace, still hitting his prostate dead on; moaning nearly every time.

Deidara himself was close to the edge as well. He arched his back; fisting the sheets around him.

"Sasori… unnnn," the blonde smiled, this was one of the best nights for him; he was glad he'd met the red head. His seed began leaking, coating the inside of Sasori's heat.

Sasori felt this; finally releasing on himself, groaning as his muscles clamped down around the blonde's length; going into orgasmic bliss.

"Oh my god~" Deidara's body lifted from the bed a little, releasing hard and deep inside Sasori once his muscle's had become so unbearably tight around his cock. He collapsed back onto the bed; the spot where he'd been laying was soaked with sweat.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes; Sasori still atop Deidara. They panted, tired from their activity. Finally Sasori lifted himself off of the blonde's softened member, giving way onto the plush blanket.

"Sasori," Deidara looked over at the red head.

"Hm?" Sasori looked back.

"That was amazing, (yeah,)" they said in unison; laughing afterwards. The blonde rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his arm.

"I'm not sure if you're the type for this, but… from what I've noticed you and me have a bit in common, hm. I'm not really the type for one night stands, yeah… so I was wondering…" He saw Sasori nod, saying that he understood where he was going with this.

Yeah sure they had things in common, and yes he too wanted a long term relationship not just some stupid hook up. He thought a little more. They could see each other often since they didn't live that far apart, and he too felt a sort of 'spark' when they first met.

"I'll have to think about it, is that okay with you?" Sasori grabbed his glasses, putting them back on. He looked back at the blonde, seeing him clearer.

"Yeah that's fine." The blonde smiled, frowning when he saw the red head press the glow button on his watch to check the time.

"It's almost two am Deidara, I have to go," Sasori grabbed his clothes pulling them back on.

"Here, I'll drive you home, hm?" Deidara started putting on some clean clothes.

"No really it's okay, I have my cell. I can start walking and call a cab." Sasori pulled his cell out turning it on.

"I insist," Deidara followed the red head as they walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"No really it's fi-" Sasori stopped mid sentence, as he opened the door to the pouring rain. It was another of the town's rainstorms. They'd had a few lately. "About that ride," Sasori looked at the blonde, a little red in the face.

"Yeah sure come on, I grabbed my keys already." he pointed at his car with the keys, starting the engine. They quickly jogged to the car; opening the doors and hurriedly jumping in. They buckled their seat belts, and finally headed off for the other side of town.

The windshield wipers were on high, but yet the rain was pouring so hard it was still almost impossible to see anything. Deidara pulled off the highway and onto the main street. Sasori was guiding him back to his house, as the blonde drove with caution.

"You know, I might take you up on that offer Deidara," Sasori smiled, hoping he'd made a good decision.

"What offer?" Deidara really didn't know that his asking Sasori to be his boyfriend was an offer, that's why it never occurred to him. They were nearing the intersection near Sasori's house, and they had a green light.

"The one where you want- DEIDARA LOOK OU-!"

The car the two were in was blind sided by a drunk driver going over one hundred kilometers on city streets; pushing them a full fifty feet into a metal fence. Metal from the cars and fence twisted and bent as tires squealed.

Sasori died immediately on impact; his ribs puncturing his lungs; his nose was broken, his brown eyes were bloodied from the vessels breaking. Blood was seeping from his mouth; as well as the gashes he received. His right arm was broken, while his right leg was fractured four times.

As for Deidara, a large piece of metal had punctured his chest. He was still breathing, but only half-conscious now, his legs, ribs and back were broken.

'_911, what is your emergency?'_

"_I need an ambulance! There's been a serious car wreck!"_

'_W__hat is the address of the street you're on? And how many people were involved?'_

"_It's at the intersection of Loe's street and Benson Boulevard. I see three people! Please hurry! I think the people are seriously hurt!"_

_I need three ambulances dispatched to the intersection of Loe's Street and Benson Boulevard._

Bright red and blue lights flashed through the darkness of the night, sirens splitting the harsh silence.

Glass and rubber littered the ground, the two cars seemed to be molded into each other. Sasori's face was towards Deidara, who was also facing him. They were still holding hands from the moment Sasori had yelled at him. Tears of blood were beginning to stop running down the red head's face.

"I'm sorry Sasori," the blonde coughed up blood, eventually dying as he waited for the unknown ambulances to arrive.

"Bring over some body bags, these two didn't make it." a paramedic called over two others, as they removed the blonde and red head's lifeless bodies from the wreck.

"This one's still breathing! Someone help me quick!" Another paramedic shouted.

The caution tape was up around the perimeter of the crash; and even though it was still pouring, some people on the street had gathered to see what had happened.

Most were whispering, wondering who the two were that had died. The person who had called 911 was being questioned, looking sad, because she saw that one of the men that had died, was her chemistry professor.

A week later on a sunny Thursday afternoon, families gathered at the cemetery; like a black parade. The man that had caused the crash had sent his apologies to the families. The two families mourned with each other, wails from mothers or grandmothers as they watched their child or grandchild being lowered in their coffins into the dark ground. Sasori and Deidara were buried next to each other, awaiting to meet in the next life.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
